regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosario Vampire Bite Ghoulish Season 2
Rosario Vampire Bite Ghoulish Season 2 is a brand new season where TJ begins his adventures with his vampire friend Moko Akashiya and their monster friends Matthew and Arielle. As they progressed into using their powers for good and saving the day, Katherine, an enchantress who’s cruelty wants to cause chaos for the monster heroes. They also have to deal with Katherine’s bitter and sour husband Frank, a hunter and a madman and Matthew’s troublemaking rival, Julie. Episodes In the episodes, there are some boxer shots and suggestive innuendos that are references from the original anime series. It is also contain nudity and language. Cookie Cutter Brawl: (Matthew’s Big Mac attack) Bewitched Broom: Kuru was playing a game of Russian roulette until he lost when he accidentally uses a sprinkle of pink dust to attract the girls in the school. Apparently, he still has to finished his Incubus mission or else he’ll get stripped of his powers for good. TJ tries to help him out by trying to find the only one to save Kuru. However, a lot of tragic Incubus army of rivals from Kuru’s school who accused him of stealing their girlfriends and sleeping with them which Kuru tells them that it’s a lie. Arielle teaches TJ and Matthew about broomstick driving lessons in the air called “Broomstick Dare”. A truth or dare game about telling the truth that involves magic and causes. Dinner at Edie’s house, Constance, Julie, Matthew and Simon are eating there and Edie congratulated Matthew by giving him a golden ticket as an award for his heroics. However, Julie causes problems for him by trying to use his prize as a plate and takes it away from him by saying ”she deserves it”. Matthew chases Julie outside as they continued to destroy things in their way. Raspberry Chicks: (Battle for shower): Employee Craziness: (Matthew burns Frank’s phone) Laverne a pessimist and an evil fairy. Love Gushers: Kuru admits to yukei that he has a sexual obsession with fruit gushers and thinking it‘s hearts. Moko and Mizo helps Narong with his magic cards but it backfires when his magic gets involved in black magic. Meanwhile Matthew has become irritated with Dalton is rubbing his panda feet and talk about his classmates greatest strength which infuriates Matthew. The boys clash with ice and lightning powers until Matthew locked him outside and threatened to call his ex-girlfriend Sheila and set up a date on the weekend. Suddenly, a gigantic sea Monster name Craig who is extremely jealous of Kuru, attacks the school and holds him hostage. Luckily Moko throws a fire bomb at it and saves the day and Craig gets punch in the face. Then, Yukei cast a spell on a red gusher and cure Kuru’s love obsession and Narong got his magic cards done. Dalton gets his phone back when he stop fighting with Matthew and gets his phone back too. Arielle checks Matthew's phone to see if he did contact with Sheila but doesn’t see any text message and punch matthew in the face for trying to call the girl who tries to kill Dalton. After getting arrested for vandalism and murder, Katherine slaps Craig in the face for messing up her plan for Fairy Tale and expected more from him which he bitterly replies for her to be smart and calls her a moron. Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Arielle washes her face when suddenly she feels a sharp pain in her head and chest, meaning her inner powers are coming for her soon. She soon gets over with and takes a bath while transforming in her tail again with ice cubes. Lavender White: (Constance goes psycho). Broke manager: Elegant and Fair Ice: TJ had finished his math homework, and finds another way to get better. Moko and Chester play a dealing game which involves a secret crush or a weapon. Moko won and keeps his secretive love for TJ and refuses to tell anyone. Then, two evil ice arctic fairies, Amethyst and her boyfriend, Marshall are two former student committees who used to be superheroes, but gets kicked out due to Amethyst’s evilness and vanity which she uses as her power. They disguised a plan to ruin Dezzler’s ice committee. Arielle and Mizo begins to ice skate as Yukei begins to sprinkle snow on the ice. Mizo and Arielle’s ice dance turns into the black and white duet which he reveals that it is a tornado of great wind power. Ollie is wandering around and starts to grow into his powers from the dynasty line. Dezzler begins to get more deliveries from the delivery room and sees dark icicles on the trees, unaware that Amethyst was hiding the entire time. Dezzler and Moko goes into the office and look into information about Amethyst and Marshall’s whereabouts. Marshall sees Chester and despises him for being the number one popular monster at their school. As the two criminals begin to spread dark forces of ice, they created creatures. Ollie gets attacked and TJ saves him. At the gym room, Marshall and Amethyst crashed and announced their troubles. Dezzler tries to call the police, but Amethyst freezes his phone and traps Matthew into a freezer. Outside of the school, Mizo, Yukei, Arielle, and TJ fight the duo, until Marshall uses his ice to trap Mizo’s feet, Yukei’s hands, and Arielle in the water of the lake as she drowns. Amethyst holds Ollie hostage to use him as food. TJ accidentally uses a lighter in front of the duo. TJ gets cold and Marshall attacks TJ, only gets hit in the face by him. TJ defends himself with a hockey stick and hits Amethyst in the face, knocking her teeth out. Moko arrives burns the sides of their faces, and defeats them. In a cold jail cell, Chester comes in to the visitation phone room and confronts Marshall while Amethyst is sleeping. Chester angrily got mad at him and wants his money back from the car that he fixed and the poker cards, which Marshall will do if he has the right time to do so. At the clubhouse, Moko eats ice cream as he poses for a photoshoot for a catalog for Vampires. Moko’s ice cream melts as he licks seductively and gets really messy which makes TJ turned on. Yukei was shocked and Mizo spits his water, as Matthew laugh and it makes Arielle weirded out and embarrassed. Roof Cinder: It is a cleaning day at Yokai Academy for everybody. TJ is finding a piece to a missing puzzle by finding a solution. Matthew offers to help him out. After the backstory on why Frank calling him names, Matthew takes Frank’s truck and TJ goes along with him. Chester calls Moko about getting a date at the night formal dance which Moko opposes as he stated to not be involved him and tells Chester that he’ll call him until his date is simple and perfect. Tulsa, a pessimistic succubus tries you find a lover who will bring her love for her succubus tribe and founds about Kuru being her only one and reveals to be Kuru’s Ex-girlfriend. Yukei and Arielle are trying to find out about soot mess all over the parlor room by the chimney. They go on the balcony to see what’s going on and as it turns out it was a school of bats trying to find a place to stay when they decided to use soot as a disguise. Tulsa gets her expectations to be certain as she uses her wings to transform into a demonic appearance. Kuru finds Tulsa as she deeply wants his heart so she can eat it. Kuru opposes her, and angrily ask her to go away. Matthew and TJ finds a disorganized room where it is reveal that succubus women have been hunted as well as the incubus is known to be victims of the village. Kuru threatens to kill Tulsa if she goes away and get out of his life. After Kuru insults her and telling her that he never love her, Tulsa slaps in the face and bites his face with her teeth. Yukei accidentally spilled a lot of soot on the ground when he sees Tulsa attacking Kuru. TJ, Matthew and Yukei engage as they see Kuru‘s face in horror. Arielle fights Tulsa, but gets punch in the face as Tulsa throws her into the air and drops her, then grabs her again. Moko attacks and fights the succubus as they battle at the schoolyard by causing damage of the property. Moko grabs a handful of sand from a sandbox and throws at her eyes, distracting her and defeats her by beating her with a shovel. Tulsa has taken into jail and goes into a dusty cell where she have a dust allergy. TJ founds his missing piece of the puzzle as the bats were playing with it. After putting a medicine cream on his face, Kuru finds a a broken heart pillow that has been torn apart. TJ feels sympathetic for him and helps him sew the pillow together. Kuru keeps the pillow and starts sleeping on it. Midnight Ocean: Chester confronts Marshall about the money that he still owed. Marshall makes a deal to get the money about the car which Chester reluctantly agrees. Chester makes necklaces for everybody as a result for his charity from the orphanage and Matthew and Moko are mud wrestling. In her cell, Amethyst calls Lori, her best friend and Marshall’s partner in crime who expressed her feelings about superheroes and monsters that claimed to save the day. TJ draws with a chalk on the ground to think about the ocean floor. Then, he draws a large circle that has a snowflake on it. He drew in the blue and purple Altogether. Lori goes to a restaurant and creates her deadly weapons and calls her backup of dangerous snow women with shedding ice tears. Mizo and Kuru got packages in the mail. Kuru got a water gun and Mizo got a crossbow. They both know the story about an ability called the black and white duet. The two boys demonstrated their weapons as they touched it at the same time. Then they demonstrating it again as Mizo told him that he did it one time with Arielle. Moko takes a shower and got a phone call from Gary about Fairy Tale troubles and found a golden bell which reveals to be Moko’s bell when he was a child and how he missed it so much. Lori reunites with Amethyst and Marshall. After the three criminals reunited, Marshall calls Warren to meet up. Warren begins to remember the memory that Marshall uses their friendship for his gain and money and abandoned him when they got chased by a gang. The two former friends meet and Chester gives him two dollars which Marshall felt that wasn’t quite enough. Chester angrily tells him that their friendship was never real to begin with and calls him a very bad friend. Marshall gets fed up and walks away by throwing the two dollars on the ground. Warren pulls out his gun and shoots him in the back, killing him. Amethyst shows up and attacks Chester by pushing him into the ocean. The ghouls followed Amethyst and battles her. TJ fights her, but gets scratched by her. Arielle and Lori brawl as Arielle gets freeze by Lori‘s cold hands. Mizo and Kuru uses the black and white duet and fights Lori. Then, Arielle joins them as she continued to whirl with them. TJ easily poked Amethyst’s eyes, but gets scratched on the arms by her. Mizo shoots Amethyst in the heart while Kuru shoots Lori in the chest. Arielle freezes their hands with her ice. Moko defeats the women by kicking them two times in the face. After the big brawl in the ocean, Chester confessed to TJ about his broken friendship and promised to never let anyone take advantage of him ever again. Gary gives the golden bell to Moko. On the roof, Moko decides to let TJ keeps his bell which TJ refuses it. Moko doesn’t need it anymore and says the only thing he needs are friends which TJ happily responded. Moko bites TJ gently without hurting him as TJ gives him a hug. Queen Card for You: ( Matthew gambles away ). Vengeance is a piece of cake: ( Julie’s birthday ) Party Gone Wrong: ( Pepperoni sticks ). Gingerbread Dollhouse: TJ is trying to work hard and steady as he finishes his homework by practicing. After he finished it, he goes to the balcony and sees Moko as they shared binoculars together. Matthew and Narong are in a working company that helps children from all over the world to get vaccines for kids who have germs and bacteria. Kari, their boss manager who has a negative attitude orders the boys around and is greedy when it comes to gold. She sends the boys into the forest of nothing. Matthew uses bread crumbs to use it for their way back. Kari gets upset and lectures them about the muffins from earlier. Next morning, Matthew and Narong gets send back to the forest of nothing again. Then they get lost in a storm when Narong slip on a log and fell into the river. Matthew saves him and starts drowning. Next morning again, they wake up early and finds a house that looks like a gingerbread house. They eat some cookies and an old lady and finds them and looks at them with a scary look on her face. She invited them into her house, and inside of it looks like a dollhouse. The boys ate the whole dinner. Suddenly, Matthew wakes up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and saw the old lady cooking a large stuffing of organs from a little boy and guts from a pig. Disgusted and shocked, Matthew screamed and wakes up Narong. Much to Narong’s horror, The old lady chases the boys up on the roof. They slipped on an ice frost and fall into a stock of hay. The old lady puts Matthew into a cage where she forces him to eat any kind of food that has body from children and animals as she forces Narong to cook the body parts for Matthew to fatten him up which to both of their disgust and clean for her. TJ and Constance looks around and realizes that the boys are missing. Moko, TJ and Arielle goes on a rescue mission to save them. In the house, Narong look around in the kitchen and sees a tool box. He gives a hammer and a drill to Matthew to get out of the cage. The old lady forces Matthew to eat a goat’s flesh with blood on it. She shoves it in his mouth, making Narong stopping her from doing so. Matthew spits on the old lady’s face, much to her disgust. The next morning after suffering from pure torture, The old lady puts Matthew into a cauldron where she cuts vegetables in it. Narong goes into a closet of dead skeletons and body bags. Narong freaks out and screams. The old lady hearts the screaming and reveals to be Kari. Due to their shock and horror, Kari reveals that she is tired of being a campaign and business worker as she is expresses her distress when she hungers flesh of animals and children to become young and beautiful a she reveals to be a bloodthirsty cannibalistic witch. TJ, Moko and Arielle arrives at the house as the demonic trees attack Moko by grabbing him and starts shaking him. TJ and Arielle saves Moko as the defeat the creatures. Moko kicks the door and Kari sends her army of dangerous gingerbread cookies and starts attacking them. The ghouls handily defeated the creatures. Kari threatens to put Matthew into her hot oven, but Narong uses his wand and spill both banana and strawberry milk on her which it is her biggest dislike. Kari goes crazy and begins to go frantic. As she takes a lot of goat and sheep flesh to throw at the ghouls. Moko fights and defeats her. After being kicked in the face, Kari steps on a pile of a lambs corpse and falls into the fireplace where a bomb is in there to make fireworks. The gingerbread house explodes into cookie pieces. Moko tells the whole Incident to Constance. She congratulate him and TJ with a plate of homemade chocolate chip cookies. TJ finishes his homework which he got an A plus for good work. Trivia * This is the second season. * This is the first season to show Julie’s appearances after her first official appearance at the end of season one. * TJ becomes brave and confident on how to use weapons. * This season has Fairy Tale stories and references from Disney movies, Devil May cry, and Final fantasy. * Gingerbread Dollhouse is the only episode to be an homage of the Fairy Tale story, Hansel and Gretel. Only in this episode, Moko saves Narong and Matthew from Kari for the most part. * Julie and Matthew’s fights are often known as an “Element fight” mostly because Matthew’s fighting skills are known to be referenced as Ice and water as well as Julie’s chaotic skills that are lava and fire. Category:Shows